Small and afraid Dick und Bruce
by Killeramaimono
Summary: Shonenai nur so als Warnung


Hi Leuz

Nun wie gesagt die Bat-FF

Wie alle wissen gehören die Karaktere nicht mir und Bla,bla,bla...

Ich muss sagen ,das es gar nicht so leicht war ein geeignetes Thema für meine FF zu finden, da Dick und Bruce zumal kein einfaches Pairing sind, da beide zusätzlich zu einer nette Kindheit auch viele Schicksalsschläge hinnemen mussten. T.T

Das wird also keine FF in der ,der Passive partner in der Beziehung auf einmal die Karaktereigenschaften eines Hündchens bzw. Kleinkindes bekommt (jawohl)

Also viel Spaß bei der FF.

Blüdheaven.Hafenfirtel. 22:16 Uhr

Er stand auf der Balustrade des Pikedillybildings, seine Siluette zeichnete sich nur schwach in den Schatten ab. Der Mann Dick Grason, Nein das war er nicht mehr.Er kannte nur noch den Namen Nightwing. Dick Grason war nur teil seiner schwachen Vergangenheit. Jedenfalls versuchte er sich dies jedes mal einzureden. Doch war Dick nun mal der lestige Teil seiner Seele, der sich einfach nicht für immer in sein Unterbewusstsein verdrengen lassen wollte. Natürlich, war er Dick Grason gewesen, er war es voll und ganz mit jedem Haar jedem Blick, jeder noch so kleinen Pulsierenden Ader in seinem Kopf, die zu platzen drohte, als er mit ansehen musste wie seine Familie umkam, ermordet von einem Wahnsinnigen.

Und er war Dick Grason gewesen als er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben die Hilflosigkeit spürte, den tiefen Schmerz und den unbändigen Zorn. Und dann kam ER.

Der Mann ,der sein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Seid diesem Tag war er nur noch für ihn Dick Grason gewesen. Und er war es heute noch, selbst nachdem all die schlimnmen Worte gesagt wurden, alle Vorhänge gefallen und alle Bindungen gebrochen. Wie es schien!

Er erinnerte sich an den Vormittag an dem er seine Tasche gepakt und einfach gegangen war. Es war nicht wie in den Filmen, wo die Eltern mit Tränen in den Augen an der Türe standen. Keine Mutter die ihn umarmte und erst recht kein Vater der ihm die Hand schüttelte und ihm seinen Segen für ein neues Leben gab.

Alfred war der einzige der ihn verabschiedet hatte.Es war nicht so als wäre er geflohen, es war ein ganz normaler Samstag Vormittag gewesen Bruce war zuhause in seinem Büro, im Garten oder in der Bat-höhle, doch es hatte keine Umarmung, keinen Segen oder Wangenkuss gegeben kein einziges Wort des Abschiedes.

Dick war einfach auf sein Motorrad gestiegen und in eine angemietete Wohnung gefahren er war nicht wütend nur ein Gefühl von Trauer und tiefen Verlust hatte er gespürt,zwei Tage lang.

Dann war es geschehen. Ein einfacher Taschendieb er kam um zwei Ecken mit seiner Beute. Dann wurde er von Dick geschnappt. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern das Pochen in seinem Schädel, die Emotionen hatte ihn überrollt wie eine risiege rote Welle aus Wut und Frustration. Er hörte erst auf als ihn die umherstehenden Leute versuchten zurückzuhalten. Später in der Zeitung würde er erfahren das der Mann ganze drei Wochen im Koma zugebracht hatte bevor die Ärzte Operrieren konnten. Das Schicksal des Mannes und sein schlechtes Gewissen waren die Strafe für sein Versagen und durch seine Schwäche, die Unfähigkeit mit seinen Gefühlen klar zukommen sich einzugestehen das er den Mann hinter der Maske brauchte. Und es erfüllte ihn wiederum mit Wut und Trauer, doch er wusste das er von diese Krankheit dieser blinden Abhängigkeit geheilt werden konnte. Er brauchte nur viel Zeit und einen neuen Namen, ein neues Zeichen unter dem er fliegen konnte.

Dies war die Geburtsstunde von Nightwing, und die Beerdigung von Dick Grason. Doch für wie lange.

Er erinnerte sich auch an ihr erstes Gespräch nach all der Zeit. Danach hatte er sich gehasst.nur noch Wut auf sich gefühlt, denn als sie sich so gegenüber saßen war er wieder fast ohne es zu merken der Junge Dick gewesen. Er musste nur in Bruces blaue Augen sehen, seine Stimme hören schon war er wieder der hilflose Junge von damals. Und in der nähe von Batman oder der von Bruce würde er das immer aufs neue werden. Er dachte er müsse ihm und diesen Gefühlen der Schutzlosigkeit entfliehen. Doch nach einer Weile merkte er das nur Bruce ihm Schutz geben konnte und auch ein wenig Robin, Tim seinem Freund und Bruder. Sein unglaubliches Sehnen nach Familie und Beständigkeit in seinem Leben hatte ihn in diesen Teufelskreis gelockt. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr, und das wie er sich nach und nach sicher wurde, wollte er auch gar nicht.

Wärend Dick seine Gedanken noch in die Vergangenheit Reflektierte, holte ihn das leise Piepsen seines Komunikaters in die Gegenwart zurück.

Es war Tim.

R:„Die Sache ist gelaufen, die Kerle sind auf und davon. Allerdings haben wir die Waffen sowie die Drogen".

R:„Und" „Da gibt es noch was"

N:„WAS"?

R:„ Als wir einen von ihnen eingefangen haben und ihn der Polizei übergeben haben „ :„Nun ja!" „Er ist tod"!

N:„Gift"?

R:„Nein,nein!" „ kurz nachdem er abgeführt wurde, erlitt er einen schweren Herzinfakt".

N:"Seid wann setzen die Drogenbosse dieser Stadt Herzkranke für ihre Auslieferungen ein"?

R:„Tja , Whatever"?

:„Der Hammer kommt alerdings noch, der Kerl hatte Ackten bei sich"

N:„Akten"?

R:„Jup; und rate mal um wessen Privat Leben es geht"?

N:„Das werd ich sicherlich gleich erfahren"

R:„Deines"!!

N:„W Wwas zur Hölle"?

R:„Du kannst froh sein, das Superboy sie ihm vor der Polizeiübergabe abnehmen konnte"!

N:„Wie als hätten sie ihn uns als Köder ausgeliefert".

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wo, aber irgendwo in dieser Stadt, leuft gerade ein richtig dickes ding über die Bühne und wir sitzen hier, und nehmen das was sie uns vor die Füße werfen"!

R:„Wie auch immer, willst du gar nicht wissen, was in den Akten steht"?

N:„LIES"!!

(R:, N: Nur für die blöden, ihr wisst schon )

„Also gut" Es war ein Räuspern aus dem Komunikater zu vernehmen.

„ Aktenzeichen:0004:

Thema:Batman/Kategorie:Nightwing:Geheim.

„Wir dürfen beim beurteilen von Batmans Risiko bei der Aufnahme neuer Rekruten in sein Team nicht die Umstände und die Konsequenzen ausser acht lassen, die der erste zugang zu seiner Truppe mit sich brachte.

Obwohl es wohl irrefürend wäre Dick als „Rekrut" zu bezeichnen.

So gut ich von mir behaupte, Batman zu kennen, kann nicht einmal ich sicher sein, was er sich dabei dachte, die Waise zu adoptieren, die zum ersten Robin werden sollte".

Ein mehr als besonderer Junge.

Er war furchtlos.

Er war lebhaft.

Und er war voller Anmut.

War es ein Verlangen, das Batman dazu verleitete? War es Mitgefühl für seine Situation? Anerkennung?

Vielleicht würde kein General auf einen möglichen guten Soldaten verzichten. Oder wusste er unterbewusst, dass er seine Mission in ihrer Gesamtheit nicht völlig alleine antreten könnte?

Sicher ist jedenfalls, daß die Einbeziehung von Robin für Batman alles anders werden ließ.

Was als lebenslange Übung zur bewältigung von Kummer und Rachedurst begann, wurde zu weit mehr. Man kann sein ganzes Leben danach ausrichten, auf Katastrophen mit Gewalt zu reagieren.

Aber man kann niemanden lehren so zu leben. Der Vorgang des lehrens allein verändert das Wesen das zu lehrenden.

Schüler haben ihre eigenen Gründe, warum sie etwas lernen wollen. Man lehr sie also nicht, die Wunden des Lehrers zu tragen. Man lehrt sie, wie es danach weitergeht. Wegen dem, was er war... vielleicht auch wegen dem was Batman für ihn war... sah die Mission aus DICK GRASONs sicht anders aus. In seinem Kern wurzelt Batmans Kampf in Qual und... geben wir es ruhig zu... einem beinahe kindlichen Bestreben, anderen leid zu ersparen. Doch die trainirte, Kämpfe aus Dankbarkeit, Ergebenheit und Hoffnung.

Wissen sie es auch?

Wissen sie, wie viel das alles Batman bedeutet hat?

R: „Ende"

„Der Rest ist aus der Mappe entfernt worden"

N: Egal wer das Geschrieben hat, er kennt meinen Namen und vermeintlich die Psyche von Bruce"!

R: Tja das gilt es heraus zu finden".

„Da die Ermittlungen nun heißer werden hat Alfred vorgeschlagen dich bei uns eizukwartieren".

N: „Das ist nett von ihm aber was sagt Bruce dazu"?

R: Wenn ich sage ALFRED, heißt das, das BATMAN mir gesagt hat ich soll sagen, das ALFRED gesagt hat,das ich dir sagen soll das du bei uns wohnen sollst, und wenn BATMAN sagt du KANNST hier wohnen ist das ein Befehl"!das wiederum heißt, du bist herzlich wilkommen"!

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein lächeln über Nightwings Züge.

R:"Also bis später".

„Robin, Ende"!

Dick drehte sich um, schwang sich die Feuertreppe hinab und wenige Sekunden später schoss er auch schon auf seinem Motorrad richtung Wayn Mannor.

Kallter Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch seine Wangen brannten vor Freude und Verzweiflung. Bruce hatte ihn zurück geordert, er wolle ihn sehen ihn um sich haben.

Und was, wenn es wahr war was in dieser Akte stand?

Was wenn Bruce ihn wirklich brauchte? Es war von Verlangen die Rede gewesen .

Doch war Verlangen das selbe wie Begierde?

Aber, was wenn da doch etwas war? Wenn er ihm verziehen hatte, wenn er ihn nicht nur als Schüler oder Therapiemittel sah? Was wenn er wirklich im tiefsten inneren seines Kalten Herzens wirklich etwas für ihn empfand? Vielleicht Zuneigung oder,ODER

Dick versuchte den schweren Klos in seiner kehle zu schlucken, es grelang nicht.

Sein Herz hemmerte schmezfoll gegen seine Brust.

Was wenn er mich liebt?

NEIN.. Und dieses eine Nein ist groß, viel größer als er oder Bruce oder die ganze Welt.

Es ist, so ein eindeutiges über allem stehendes Nein das ihm auf einmal ganz kalt wird . Dick erinnert sich an diese Kälte, er hatte sie schon einmal gefühlt am Grab seiner Eltern.

Und er wusste da würde es immer dieses Nein geben, zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern, zwischen ihm und der Freiheit nicht mehr Dick Grason zu sein sondern nur noch Nightwing und ein Riesieges hohles NEIN zwischen ihm und Bruce.

Als er vom Motorrad gestiegen war und die steinernden Stufen zum Portal der Villa hinaufstieg lief ihm Regenwasser über die Augen und das Gesicht.

Ja, so viel Regenwasser.

Der Weg zur Haustür vor ihm, kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihn überkam ein seltsames Gefühl, etwas stimmte nicht. Der Parkplatz vor de Villa war von sämtlichen Fenstern der Südseite des Hauses einwandfrei zu sehen. Damals war Alfred schon immer auf der Steinernen Treppe gestanden um ihn zu begrüßen, noch bevor er das eiserne Tor der Einfahrt passiert hatte.

Doch heute stand niemand da. Niemand der ihn begrüßte, dachte er. Doch kaum war er vor der Tür angelangt, da flog sie auch schon auf , gefolgt von einer Umarmattacke von Tim.

Dick konnte gar nicht anders als diese Lachend zu erwiedern. Tim schaffte es immer wieder ihn aus dunklen Gedanken zu reißen. Es war unglaublich wie verantwortlich er sich für diesen Jungen fühlte. Tim war ein Teil seines Lebens, wenn er zurück an seine Eltern dachte war da irgendwie in einem verschobenen Teil seiner Erinnerung Tim,. Tim der mit am Küchentisch saß, der kleine Bruder der mit ihm und de Familie für den Zirkus trainierte.

Er konnte Batman verstehen warum er ihn manchmal wie ein dummes Kind behandelte. Um ihn zu schützen wie einen Sohn. Vielleicht empfand Bruce auch so führ ihn.? Und schon war die Trauer und Verzweiflung wieder da.

Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Hey, du bist wieder zu Hause, das ist doch ein Grund zu Feiern. Alfred ist Einkaufen, do das übliche, Verbandszeug und Medikamente. Bruce hat's letzte Nacht schlimm erwischt, deshalb sollten wir ihn heute etwas in ruhe lassen.

Bei den letzten Worten huschte ein besorgter Ausdruck über Dicks Züge. Wie schlimm? Nicht schlimm genug um ihn davon abzuhalten Killer Croc zurück nach Arkham zu verfrachten.

Dick wuschelte Tim über den Kopf, was dieser mit einem Missbiligen Schnauben hinnahm, Dick war ja schließlich gerade erst wieder gekommen, da konnte so etwas vorerst noch verzogen werden. Ich bring erstmal meine Sachen rein, und dann schau ich mal nach Bruce.

Schauen, anbetracht der Tatsache , das er auf Knien kriechen würde klang schauen doch ziemlich lächerlich. Doch Tim verstand wohl und half ihm sein Motorrad zu entladen und dessen Last ins Haus zu befördern.

Dick folgte ihm in sein altes Zimmer, es sah genauso aus wie er es verlassen hatte. Doch der Fußboden war nicht staubig, das konnte nur heißen das hier regelmäßig geputzt wurde oder das dieses Zimmer regelmäßig von jemanden betreten worden war der im Zimmer auf und abging. Aber sicherlich hatte Alfred seinem Sauberkeitsfimmel nicht widerstehen können und sich auch hier mächtig ausgetobt.

Er strich mit der Hand über das vor ihm liegende Lacken des Bettes. Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen von vergangenen Nächten. Von Nächten in denen er aus Liebeskumme geweint hatte. Oder jene Nächte in denen er Bruce verarztet hatte oder ihm aus seinen angeschmorten Anzug helfen musste, nur um aus Schamesröte fast zu vergehen.

Die Emotionen fluteten nur so aus jeder Ecke dieses Raumes. Dennoch war er vorbereitet, auf den Schmerz und die Wut.

Dick? Geht es dir nicht gut? Besorgte Augen die ihn musterten. Nein, ich meine Ja , ich meine ich habe nu gerade an was denken müssen, hab wohl noch was im Appartement vergessen. Weiter kam er nicht, da rauschte Tim auch schon die Treppe runter.

Alfred ist wieder da!!

Dick konnte es kaum glauben als er in das freundliche Gesicht des Butlers blickte. Er lief einfach auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Ließ ihn aber nach einer Weile wieder los als dieser Symptome eines Eerstikungsanfalles aufwies.

Master Dick wie schön sie wieder zu sehen, es hat sich so vieles verändert seit sie fortgegangen. Immer mit der Ruhe All, und glaub mir ich hab dir genauso viel zu erzählen. Und das Master Dick können sie mir alles später beim Essen erzählen. Zu erst muss ich dafür sorgen, das der Hausherr uns nicht in der Bathöhle verblutet.

Und schon war Alfred auf dem Weg zum verborgenen Eingang. Dick sah ihm nach, es stimmte es hatte Veränderungen gegeben. Der ganze Rhythmus des Hauses schien viel schneller viel hektischer zu sein als früher.

Dick, du entschuldigst, ich weiß heute ist dein erster Tag, wieder nach so langer zeit, und ich sollte eigentlich…. Wie heißt sie? Dick konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ähm Nancy und sie kann nur heute weil.. Geh schon! Hey, ich hab hier früher mal gewohnt , ich schaff das schon. Ein glücklicher Tim entschwand in de3n Flur um seine Jacke zu packen. Dick wäre gerne schon früher wieder da gewesen, es war Tims erstes Date er hätte ihm gerne ein paar Tipps mit auf den Weg gegeben. Denn auch wenn seine Neigungen nun für ihn klar waren, so hatte er früher mit vielen Mädchen ausgegangen. Und hatte da so seine Erfahrungen gemacht.

Da er nun wohl mehr oder weniger allein im haus war, begab er sich auf Spurensuche nach Erinnerungen im ganzen Haus. Sein Weg führte ihn durch den Wintergarten, auf den Balkon bis hin zu Bruces Büro.

Er Öffnete die Tür und war wie überwältigt ., Sein Geruch, seine Bücher einfach alles schrie förmlich nach Bruce. Langsam fast ehrfürchtig betrat er den im Schatten liegenden Raum. Er berührte fast zärtlich das Holz der Schreibtisches. Er setzte sich auf den großen ledernen Schreib Tischstuhl dahinter. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seine haut. Sehr langsam lehnte er sich zurück und zog diesen Geruch tief durch seine Nase ein.

Er stieß mit dem Knie gegen die Schreibtischschublade, Autsch.

Sie war leicht geöffnet. Ihr Inhalt bestand aus Zeitungsartikeln. Dick nahm eine Handvoll von ihnen aus der Schublade um sie auf dem Tisch vor ihm zu verteilen. Es handelte sich um Artikel aus der Metropoliton-News von vor zwei Jahren.

Genau aus dem Jahr, als er in Metropolis zusammen mit Superman gegen Lex Luther und seine Machtpläne angetreten war.

Zu Beginn hatte er die Distanz zu Bruce nicht ertragen, doch Clark hatte versucht ihn abzulenken, mit guten Mitteln. Dicks Blick trübte sich für eine Sekunde, Clark hatte es ernst gemeint, hatte ihn zu nichts gedrängt. Ich werde nichts tun was dich verletzt! Diese Worte schallen in seinen Ohren. Clark hatte ihm alle Zeit der Welt gegeben. Und er hatte sie genutzt, er hatte darüber nachgedacht das Batman niemals seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Hatte sich Eingeredet er könne es doch mal mit Clark versuchen um darüber seine Gefühle für Bruce oder wenigstens den Schmerz den er Empfand zu vergessen.

Und dann hatte er mit Clark geschlafen hatte sich ihm hingegeben. Ein Schuldgefühl voll von Schmerz durchzuckt Dicks Gehirn. Er hatte sich belogen hatte Clark belogen und unendlich verletzt. Denn in dieser Nacht hatte er wie unbewusst gehandelt. Er hatte trotz Clarks prostest das Licht komplett gelöscht . Und dann als es begann hatte er nicht Superman über sich gebeugt gesehen, er hatte den gesehen den er liebte und den er immer lieben würde. Es war Bruce der ihn lustvoll zum Stöhnen brachte. Als es vorbei war und Clark Glücklichts das Licht wieder angeknipst hatte., war die Täuschung vorbei gewesen. Dick war ohne zu zögern vom Bett aufgestanden und hatte ihm gesagt das es schön gewesen sei, doch das er jetzt zurück müsse da morgenfrüh sein Flieger zurück nach Gotham starten würde.

Dieser Ausdruck in Clarks Augen er hatte ihm alles genommen, wie die Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames leben .Doch hatte er ihm auch etwas geschenkt, und dies war nicht ihre gemeinsame Nacht. Sondern die Erkenntnis und den unbändigen hass auf Bruce.

Clark versuchte nicht ihn zurück zu halten. Er stand einfach auf zog seinen Bademantel über und flog aus dem Fenster. In diesem Moment verabscheute Dick sich selber. Er hätte Clark sein können, denn Clark hatte ihn geliebt und er hatte ihn zurück gewiesen und benutzt, nur um seine Sexuellen Fantasien auszuleben. Er hatte nicht erfahren was in dieser Nacht noch mit Clark geschah, denn dieser war danach ganze zwei Monate für die Öffedlichkeit wie von Erdboden verschluckt gewesen.

Und noch einmal plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Denn er hatte auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel genau eine Träne vergossen. Und nicht mal die war für Clark bestimmt. Sie war für Bruce den er fühlte sich wie als hätte er Bruce betrogen da er doch ihn liebte.

Dick fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Ja er war ein Betrüger. Er betrog Clark und Bruce und sich selbst. Doch wieso lagen diese Zeitungsausschnitte in Bruces Schreibtischschublade?

Als er darüber nach dachte hörte er schritte auf dem Gang.

Bruce, nein nicht jetzt.. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein wieder sehen. Panik stieg in ihm hoch, er hatte keine Zeit gehabt sich vorzubereiten, keine Zeit sich zu sammeln, zu rüsten. Außerdem hatte er gerade genug Gefühls Caos erlebt.

Die Tür flog auf und Alfred stand in der Tür.

Ah Master Dick wo stecken sie denn nur? Das Essen ist fertig, kommen sie bitte mit runter in den Speisesaal.

Dick schlurfte stumm hinter Alfred her, also beschloss dieser das schweigen zu brechen. "Master Bruce wird uns heute Abend nicht die Ehre geben, es gab einen Unvorhergesehenen Notruf"!

"Was, wieso wurde ich n nicht Informiert ist Robin"...

"Dick beruhigen sie sich", "würden ihre Fähigkeiten gebraucht, würde Batman es sich von niemanden nehmen lassen, sie wieder mit auf Nächtliche Patrullie zu nehmen".

Dick fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, und vergas daneben , das er ja eigentlich vor Bruce fliehen wollte.

Der Abend verlief ruhig. Alfred servierte Huhn auf teriaki Sauce (Mjami hatte ich heute ) und ließ sich nicht von den Jungs überreden mit ihnen gemeinsam zu essen.

Sie redeten über dies und das, als Tim zu einem entscheidenden Thema kam.

"Du, Superman war übrigens hier". "Der hat nach dir gesucht, er dachte wohl dass du immer noch hier bei uns Wohnst". "Deshalb hat er dich nach der Sache in Metropolis auch hier vermutet".

"WAS FÜR NE SACHE"????? Dick hatte sich binnen weniger Sekunden der Magen umgedreht. Hat er euch irgend was erzählt.

Seine Augen weiteten sich Panisch, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er wollte auf gar keinen fall das Tim ihn für Unnormal hielt.

Tim sah ihn verwundert an. "Was hast du denn" ? "Er und Bruce haben sich Unterhalten".

Dick wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, er fühlte sich auf einmal Krank. Was wenn Klark, Bruce alles erzählt hat, was wenn Bruce ihn jetzt für seltsam, eklig oder einfach nur für vergeben hielt.

Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

"Was ist denn mit dir los"?? "Du wirkst schon wieder so blass".

"Konntest du hören über was sie gesprochen haben"?

"Jupp hab ich und das war echt gruselig".

"GRUSELIG" ?? "definier das Bitte". Dick war angespannter denn je.

"Na Gruselig halt, das Gespräch fing in etwa so an ", "weißt du wo Dick ist" ? "Nö"!!

"Weißt du wo er sein könnte"?? "Nö"!!!

"Gibt es jemanden der es weiß"??? "NÖ"!!!!!

Und irgendwie so, und dann haben sie sich kurz ganz feindselig angestarrt.

UND DANN!!!

"Was dann" ??? Dick sah Tim erwartungsvoll an.

Tim senkte verräterisch die Stimme. "Dann haben sie auf einmal angefangen Smalltalk zu führen", "aber das war kein Gespräch sag ich dir". "Die sind wie Katzen kurz vor dem Sprung umeinander geschlichen".

"Ww.. was für Smalltalk"? Die Aufregung in Dick ließ sich einfach nicht besemftigen, soviel Aufregung kann nicht gut fürs Herz sein.

"Na so was wie", "Wie geht es LOISE"? Und darauf hin ein böser Blick von Klark, "sag mal hatte Bruce mal was mit der"?

"Nicht das ich wüsste". Dick musste den Fluss von Informationen beschleunigen.

"Haben sie einmal über mich geredet"? Nö!!!!

"Das is es ja", "zuerst fragt Superman nach dir und dann"! "Fällt nicht einmal dein Name".

"Doch warte, am Ende als sie sich VERABSCHIEDET haben" (also mit nem bösen Blick )

"Da meinte Bruce wenn du ihn findest informierst du mich" !!!!!

"Und diesmal Superman Nö"!!

"Ich bin mir sicher das sie beide ausschließlich das Wort NEIN benutzt haben".

Dick musste fast lächeln.

"Ja is doch das selbe". Wenn Tim schmollte sah er wirklich aus wie ein kleines Kind.

"Gab es noch weiteren Ärger mit den beiden" ? "Na ja was verstehst du unter Ärger"?

"Wenn du meinst, Das seitdem Funkstille herrscht". "Die Typen von der Liga motzen auch schon deswegen". "Mal is Wonderwomen hier aufgetaucht, und hat Batman ne Vortrag über Verantwortung und Kooperation gehalten".

"Hat sie sich wieder an ihn rangeschmissen"? Im selbem Moment hätte sich Dick lieber auf die Zunge gebissen.

"Wieso fragst du"?

"Ähm, ich kann das Weib halt nicht ausstehen"!

"O.K. o° wenn du so Fragst", "ja hat sie"! "Doch Bruce war mal mega unnahbar".

"Hmmm sag mal Tim wieso hat mich Superman eigentlich nicht gefunden"?

"Ansonsten findet er jeden den er will, oder die Liga die müssten mich nur mit ihrem Satteliten anpeilen".

"Gute Frage". "Vielleicht weiß Bruce was" .

"Ja vielleicht".

SCHWEIGEN

"Tim"? "Ja"!!

"Sagmahl dieser Notruf, wieso hat Batman uns nicht mitgenommen"?

"Er meinte es wäre was persönliches".

"Na dann". Dick runzelte die Stirn eas persönliches.

Beide standen auf und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen, Tim versprach ihm, das sie später gemeinsam noch den neusten Spiderman Film im fernsehen glotzen würden. Hach ja, wieso stehen die alle so auf Superheldenfilme, wenn's im richtigen leben doch auch schon genügend von denen gibt.

Dick ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Er hatte sich vorgenommen schon mal etwas vorzu schlafen. Er wollte das große wiedersehen ja schließlich nicht verpennen.

Dick drehte sich zur Seite und blickte zu gegenüberliegenden wand, zum Fenster hinaus.

Es schüttete in strömen. Sein Blich wanderte weiter zu dem Bilderrahmen der neben dem Fenster hang. Er fasste kein Bild, sondern ein Gedicht, was Bruce in jedes der Zimmer seiner Schützlinge hängte. Dick wusste nicht wie aber mit dem Verschenken dieser Gedichte machte Bruce sie zu einem teil seiner Familie.

Er bereute das er es nicht mit nach Metropolis genommen hatte. Vielleicht hätte das lesen dieser Ferse ihn eher daran erinnert wessen Eigentum er war. So hätte er Klar dies alles ersparen können. Er begann die Srofen ab zu lesen, bis er die Augen schloss und den Schluss aus seinem Gedächtnis rezitierte. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Walt Whitman (1819-1892)

O Käpt'n ! Mein Käpt'n!

O Käpt'n ! mein Käpt'n ! Die schwere Fahrt ist aus,

Das Schiff hat jedem Sturm getrotzt, nun kehren wir stolz nach Haus!

Der Hafen grüßt mit Glockenschall und tausend Freudenschrein,

Vor aller Augen rauschen wir auf sicherem Kiel herein;

Aber Herz, ach Herz !

Ach Tropfen blutig rot,

Wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt'n liegt,

Gefallen, kalt und tot.

O Käpt'n ! mein Käpt'n ! Steh auf und hör den Schall,

Steh auf - dir gilt der Flaggenschuß, dir gilt das Jauchzen all,

Die Sträuße dir, die Kränze dir, und weit entlang am Strand

Das Menschenmeer, Gesichtermeer, dir freudig zugewandt.

Hier, Käpt'n ! liebster Vater !

Hier ist mein Arm als Halt !

Es ist nur Traum, dass du hier liegst,

Gefallen, tot und kalt.

Mein Käpt'n gibt nicht Antwort, seine Lippen sind bleich und still,

Mein Vater fühlt nicht meinen Arm, hat nicht mehr Kraft noch Willen,

Das Schiff liegt heil vor Anker nun, die Reise ist nun aus,

Von schwerer Fahrt das Siegerschiff kam im Triumph nach Haus.

Jauchzt, ihr Gestade ! Glocken dröhnt !

Ich aber knie in Not,

Wo auf dem Deck mein Käpt'n liegt,

Gefallen, kalt und tot.

Dat war das erste Kapi Hoffendlich hats euch gefallen.


End file.
